


Light the Sky

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, poetry style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: You chase the stars your whole life and then you meet a star in the form of an obnoxious pair of sunglasses, of styled windswept hair, of a thin frame, and a Cheshire smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: You are My Sun and I Am Your Moon and Together We Rule The Sky  
> and Wherein the Monarch of Angst cries while writing pure fluff.

You remember the stars in Boston. As you sat in your father’s lap and he pointed at those great distant lights poking holes against the void. “That’s the Big Dipper. There’s Orion’s belt.” It seemed only like a blob and a line to you and you remember your dad’s laugh as you told him this. You ask if you could touch them and are disappointed when you’re told they’re really far away. You exclaim that one day you’ll see them up close. You don’t understand the fond shake of his head your father gives you.

You remember little else of Boston. Stars and laughs mixed with solemn looks and loud people and quiet, heavy moments full of things you didn’t quite understand. It’s a blur of memories meshed together in a quilt with colors bleeding into each other and no edges. But that’s childhood to an adult you guess.

The stars here aren’t like those in Boston. You remember your father’s sad look as you told him this. “It’ll be better for us here. We can move on.” But you think he only means better for himself. You see it in how he doesn’t sigh anymore, doesn’t give long looks at old photos. He tells you your mother is still watching from the stars even if there are less of them in the pollution of the city. He tells it like a comfort, but you don’t feel it. You’ve never met her before. You look to the lights as you sit out in the yard, looking for answers, emotions. Nothing comes and eventually your father calls you back inside.

It isn’t long after that before your father’s in the stars as well. You watch the stars, imagine his eyes, try to listen for his voice. The Big Dipper. Orion’s belt. They watch you as you curl behind a dumpster, making a home amongst the rats. Watch you as you scrap by, running and stealing. Watch you as you fight. Watch you as you win. As you lose. As you starve. As you bleed. As you survive- As you- As-

You suppose it should be a comfort but it’s not. You stop looking at the stars. They start to hurt, too bright against the blackness around you and you remember wanting to be close to them as a kid and your curse your own naivety. You pack it in, you keep moving, and you don’t look for the stars. 

Until you meet one.

You meet the star in the form of an obnoxious pair of sunglasses, of styled windswept hair, of a thin frame, and a Cheshire smile. You meet as the sky turns from blue to black, as the other stars try to shine but none compare to the smile in front of you.

You greet him. He greets you. You steal his wallet. He steals yours. It’s a match made in heaven really.

You meet again. Because this star isn’t getting away from you. Because maybe you haven’t quite given up on chasing stars just yet. And you meet again and you see his smile and you see his eyes, so bright, so dangerous but so enticing, so fascinating and you drown in them.

It’s safe to say you fell in love quickly and dangerously and you’re terrified but you’re euphoric and you just can’t stay _away._

And one day, as you sit on the roof, staring at the stars, he sits besides you. And those green mirrors reflect the few lights that can shine through a city like this. And he smiles, so softly, so warmly your heart explodes in your chest. And you let impulse take over, you give yourself just this one moment of insanity and you kiss him. And he kisses back. And you’re crashing lips together, colliding celestial bodies, the night meeting the day with chaos of colors and passion.

You kiss under the stars and they watch as the man under your fingertips burns intensely, as the world brightens beneath your eyelids, as he drowns all the air from your lungs. The Big Dipper, Orion’s Belt. They mean nothing because you have the _Sun_.

You spend the rest of the night lying besides your star that you caught. That you touched. That you are seeing up close. And you stare into his eyes, those pools of brightness against the void of the city, against the harsh cold of everything you’ve ever done and will do and continue to do, of everything he’s ever done, will do, continues to do. You stare into his eyes and all you see is home. And tenderness and softness and love and god so much _love_.

“Shooting star,” he whispers as you both watch the night go by. It’s only a helicopter, you both know it, but neither of you care. “Make a wish.”

And you turn to him, his smile, his radiance, his glow, and you know your wishes have already been answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
